Ces choses là
by Amako-sama
Summary: Mais si, vous savez, ces choses dont on ne parle pas. Celles qui se disent tout bas. Ces choses gênantes avec lesquelles nous sommes malhabiles. Bonjour, vous venez d'ouvrir le roman de la vie de John Watson. Refermez-le et partez en courant. S'il-vous-plaît. Slash JohnLock
1. Avertissement

Avertissement

Ça commence par un mot. C'est toujours un mot. Il le prononce, lentement, savourant chaque syllabe. Puis il le répète, articulant, se nourrissant de sa sonorité. Enfin, quand le mot a empli l'espace, qu'il ne reste plus que lui, que tout l'univers ne se résume qu'à ça, alors il enchaîne. Se déchaîne. Sa tirade devient conte alors qu'il brode le silence de sa voix grave.

Et soudain, tout s'arrête, comme ça. Parce qu'il est comme ça Sherlock. Il emplit votre univers jusqu'à vous combler puis se retire comme il est venu, violemment, vous laissant pantelant.

Moi, Sherlock, il m'a brûlé. Brûlé le cœur, brûlé l'esprit. Il m'a consumé lentement, comme on aspire une brique de jus de fruit. J'ai été un passage, rafraîchissant, goût sucré sur sa langue, éphémère.

Et maintenant que je ne suis plus que chair calcinée, il est partit. C'est comme ça avec Sherlock. Ça vous prend aux tripes puis ça vous détruit petit à petit, minutieusement, avant de vous laisser atrophié. Estropié

Sherlock n'a que faire des handicapés. Lorsque vous ne pouvez plus marcher, il vous fait courir. Mais lorsque vous ne pouvez plus aimer, il vous abandonne. Parce qu'il est comme ça Sherlock.

Puis brusquement, il vous reprend, vous répare, comme un adulte de trente ans qui retrouve sa chambre d'adolescent et répare ses petites voitures. Alors vous remarchez, vous vous remettez à courir parce que ce n'est rien de plus que ce Sherlock attend de vous.

Et quand il a fini de vous épuiser, lorsque vous n'êtes plus que lambeaux de chairs sur des os brisés, alors il repart comme il est revenu. Sans remords, sans aucune pensée pour vous. Parce-qu'il est comme ça Sherlock.

Moi, Sherlock, il est passé par toutes les étapes avec moi. Il m'a apprivoisé, rendu dépendant, brûlé, laissé, retrouvé, réparé, abandonné. Laissé pour mort. Parce que lorsque Sherlock s'en va, il emmène avec lui vos espoirs, vos envies, votre avenir, pour ne plus laisser que le vide de sa présence.

Oui, il est capable de toutes ces choses là Sherlock. Mais c'est Sherlock. Alors juste avant de m'ôter ce qui me reste de vie, je publie ce livre. Pour vous mettre en garde. Ne le laissez pas s'approcher. Et puis non, finalement. Même si la brûlure de son absence est insoutenable, la douceur de sa présence est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Une fois que vous avez connu Sherlock, vous pouvez mourir heureux. Parce qu'il est toutes ces choses là Sherlock.

Vous avez lue cette première page. Maintenant, vous avez le choix. Soit vous entamez le chapitre un, à vos risques et périls. Soit vous refermez ce livre et vous reprenez votre vie. Et je vous le souhaite. Parce que lorsque vous aurez lu, vous serez dépendant. Parce qu'il est comme ça Sherlock.

_John Watson._


	2. Chapitre 1- Oui, Sherlock est un connard

Chapitre 1 : Premier malheur

_Ou je te présente Sherlock. Oui, c'est un connard neuf fois sur dix._

C'était il y a cinq ans. Vous n'avez sûrement aucune idée de la chronologie de mon histoire. Au moment où ce livre est publié, cela fait cinq ans que je connais Sherlock. Il y a un peu plus de quatre ans que cela a commencé.

Sherlock avait savouré son mot cette fois encore. Il l'avait dit avec cette consonance particulière qui annonçait soit une grosse bêtise, soit une nouvelle désastreuse. Après cinq ans, je n'ai toujours pas déterminé laquelle était la pire.

Et comme toujours, Sherlock avait enchaîné, s'était déchaîné. Il avait reprit ce ton condescendant qui n'appartient qu'à lui pour me poser la question. Cette question qui fait apparaître un moment que l'on déteste tous.

Vous savez, c'est ce genre de moments gênants où vous préférez détourner le regard en priant pour que la personne en face de vous change de sujet et ne repose jamais la question.

Eh bien voila. Sherlock était un adepte de ces moments. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'en étais la victime exclusive. Quel horrible privilège.

J'avais balayée la question du geste de la main. Mais il est comme ça Sherlock. Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire. C'est sa plus grande qualité. Et son pire défaut.

À l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que cela entraînerait. La brûlure. L'abandon. Alors j'ai laissé Sherlock insister. Je l'ai laissé répéter sa question. Et malgré moi, j'ai répondu. Parce que c'est Sherlock. Et que lorsqu'il veut savoir quelque-chose, vous avez deux options. Soit vous lui dites de vive voix. Soit vous lui dites en silencieux. En secret. En morse. Et lui décode votre corps, vous laisses nu et tremblant, violé, brisé. Alors je lui ai dit. Et tout a commencé.

- Qui est Harriet, John ? Demanda Sherlock de sa voix la plus narquoise.

- Ce n'est personne, répondis-je en serrant les dents.

- Qui est-ce ? Insista-t-il.

Je balayais la question d'un geste de la main. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir. Parce que lorsqu'il saurait, alors il aurait une arme invincible contre moi. Et Sherlock est comme ça. Mettez-lui une arme dans les mains et il blesse. Pas par méchanceté, oh non. Parce-que c'est Sherlock, et qu'il est comme ça. Alors je cédais.

La tasse de thé. Le fauteuil. Une main tremblante sur la jambe, une tête penchée sur le côté, un sourcil levé, un regard interrogateur, un sourire narquois, un soupir, un clignement de paupière, une histoire.

- Harriet est ma sœur, Sherlock. Ma sœur aînée.

- Une sœur aînée ? Exaspérante. Marrions-les.

C'est comme ça qu'il parle Sherlock. Une partie dans sa tête, l'autre à voix haute, sans faire la différence. Alors, comme à chaque fois, je reconstruit le cheminement de pensées qui l'a amené à aligner ces trois phrases. Sherlock est un génie. Moi, je suis juste têtu.

- Oui, comme Mycroft. Oui, elle est exaspérante, comme Mycroft. Non, nous ne les marierons pas, elle est lesbienne.

- Sortie du placard ? Évidemment que non. Pourquoi monde cruel ?

- Elle l'a toujours assumé. Bien sûr que nous ne les marierons pas. Je vais te refaire du thé alors arrêtes de gémir.

C'est une habitude. Sherlock ne s'est rendu compte de rien, parce qu'il est comme ça Sherlock. Quand il parle, il pense que tout le monde entend ce qu'il pense. Voila pourquoi il ne parvient pas à s'exprimer ailleurs que dans ses pensées. Après tout, c'est là qu'il communique avec nous. C'est une habitude. Je le décode, son morse à lui. Et je lui réponds. Parce que lorsque j'arrêterai de lui répondre, il arrêtera de s'exprimer, et alors je serais seul. Oui, il a déjà commencé à envahir chacune de mes cellules de sa présence brûlante.

Je lui tends sa tasse de thé et attends la suite. Oh, il n'a certainement pas fini. Il reste encore des questions. Alors il savoure le thé et ma douleur sous-jacente. Inconsciemment, il se repaît de la douleur d'autrui. C'est son auto-mutilation à lui. C'est une de _ces choses là. _Il fait souffrir les gens. Et leur souffrance, en écho à la sienne, le rend vivant.

- Pourquoi l'hôpital t'appelle-t-il à propos d'Harriet si c'est ta sœur aînée ?

- Tu sais pourquoi Sherlock.

- Oui je sais. Femme ? J'en veux.

- Alors ne pose pas la question. C'est évident que sa copine y est pour quelque-chose. Oui, je t'apporte le sucre.

- Je la pose parce que ta voix m'indique ce que tu ne veux pas dire. Éthanol. Kaboul ?

- Je sais que ma voix t'aide, voilà pourquoi je ne répond pas. Pas que la vodka, le sake aussi. Non, elle m'en veut pour Téhéran, c'est là-bas que mon père est mort.

Et voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Sherlock avait son arme -Harriet- et sa cible -moi-. J'ai tenu une heure. Une heure avant la première hémorragie interne. J'avais atteint l'hôpital. Harriet avait fait un coma éthylique. Mais si ce n'était que ça.

Et Sherlock m'avait suivit. Oh, je n'étais pas au courant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il apporte sa touche douce-amère dans nos retrouvailles familiales. Vous reprendrez bien un peu de malheur ?

J'étais donc dans la chambre de ma sœur et pour changer, nous nous disputions. Puis-je passer les détails ? Un bref résumé s'impose, je le crains. Voila donc pour vous ma discussion avec ma sœur : Irresponsable-Connard-Alcool-Clara-Frère-Téhéran-H onneur-Ta gueule-Ratée-Je te déteste-C'est réciproque.

Ne vous en faites pas, toutes les discussions avec ma sœur ne sont pas du même acabit. Pour certaines, il suffit d'intercaler « Maman » quelque part pour qu'on en vienne aux mains. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Sherlock est entré. Il a pratiquement sauté sur ma sœur en lui expliquant calmement qu'une gamine telle qu'elle ne méritait pas un frère tel que moi et qu'il allait appeler Mycroft pour les marier. En gros.

La première phrase m'avait fait si chaud au cœur ! Alors je les ai présentés. Sherlock-Harriet-Harriet-Sherlock-Enchantée-Ravi de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant. Oui Harriet. Je t'avais présenté Sherlock. Non, ce n'était pas un connard neuf fois sur dix. Il l'était simplement lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer ce mot aux consonances de désespoir. Et de chaleur. Si j'avais su. C'était un soir de novembre. C'était le premier pavé posé sur la route de ma déchéance. Puis la brûlure. Et l'abandon.

* * *

Et voila ce premier chapitre, j'espère avoir gardé l'esprit du premier.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une lueur de désespoir

Chapitre 2 : Lueur d'esp- non, de désespoir

_Ou parfois, il vaudrait mieux fuir son colocataire._

C'était deux mois après l'épisode « Harriet ». Sherlock n'avait plus tenté de s'incruster dans mes affaires familiales, j'en avais fais de même et notre vie avait reprit son cours. Mais c'était avec Sherlock que je vivais non ? Oui, j'emploie l'imparfait. Mais vous aurez tout loisir d'en savoir plus dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Donc, comme je le disais, notre vis avait reprit son cours. Puis un soir, après une enquête plus complexes que les autres qui m'avait laissé pantelant (j'avais coursé et tué un homme, pour sauver Sherlock) et l'avait laissé, lui, satisfait au possible, quelque-chose avait changé. Oh, un tout petit rien, pas grand chose. De _ces choses-là,_ sans importance.

Sherlock avait murmuré ce mot, de sa voix rauque, en plein dans une conversation qui ne s'y prêtait pas du tout d'ailleurs. J'avais frissonné, violemment. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais prononcé comme ça avant, ce mot. Et là, Sherlock s'était déchaîné et m'avait enchaîné dans ses travers.

Il s'était jeté sur moi et m'avait embrassé. Il avait été pressant, sans aucune délicatesse. J'avais tant attendu ça. Je me suis laissé faire, il m'a poussé sur le canapé et m'a _baisé. _Oui, parce qu'on baise une pute, non ? Et j'étais ta pute, Sherlock. Ta petite pute. Après avoir été l'animal de compagnie, me voilà devenu jouet sexuel. Et ça te plaisait, hein Sherlock ?

Bref. Il m'a baisé. Trois fois. Toute la nuit. Puis au petit matin, alors qu'il allait recommencer une quatrième fois, le téléphone avait sonné. Il l'avait saisit, c'était relevé, lavé, habillé, puis était parti. En dix minutes, il était passé du rang de violeur (parce que oui, c'était un viol. J'étais juste trop amoureux pour m'en rendre compte) à celui de détective consultant sollicité par Scotland Yard. Et il avait une réputation à tenir, non ?

Alors je m'étais relevé, lavé et habillé, mais moi je suis resté. Dans cet appartement aux effluves de sexe et de précipitation. Et j'avais pleuré. Beaucoup. Puis j'avais bu. Un peu moins. Et j'avais fumé aussi. Trop.

Puis je m'étais gavé d'antalgiques pour ma jambe. Comme on dit, ce mélange ne fait pas bon ménage. Je m'étais écroulé, groggy, au sol, sans réussir à bouger ne serais-ce qu'un orteil.

Puis Sherlock était rentré. Et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il est passé à côté de moi sans m'adresser un regard, puis il s'est fait une tasse de thé. Alors qu'il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne savais pas le faire. C'était un petit rien, un mensonge pas bien méchant. Mais c'était de _ces choses-là_ qui font si mal.

Il me pensait endormit, peut-être même évanoui. La première leçon du soldat était comment paraître mort. Alors j'ai fait le mort. Et il y a cru. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a laissé comprendre. Je sais maintenant qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait très bien que j'étais conscient. Il en a juste profité pour enfoncer le clou.

Il s'est assit dans mon fauteuil, a prit _son_ ordinateur _bon dieu, _et il a consulté mon blog. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'en se comportant à l'inverse de ce que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, tout en me sachant conscient alors que moi pensait qu'il n'en savait rien, j'allais souffrir affreusement.

Et bon dieu Sherlock, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tort ? Parce que j'ai souffert. Oh oui, j'ai souffert. Et il le savait. Et ça lui plaisait. Bon sang, ça lui plaisait.

Il a fini par quitter la pièce et je me suis relevé, difficilement je l'avoue. Comme s'il avait attendu mon signal, il est revenu dans le salon, m'a fait un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser, en me chuchotant qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'il était parti chercher une couverture. _Pourquoi donc était-il revenu les mains vides ?_

Je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais amoureux, vous savez ? Et il m'a baisé. Parce que c'était tout ce à quoi j'étais bon pour lui. J'étais son défouloir, et je me laissais faire. Parce que j'étais amoureux, vous savez ?

Et c'est de _ces choses-là_ qui vous font comprendre que vous ne serez jamais rien de plus qu'un défouloir. Parce que vous vivez avec Sherlock Holmes, bon sang, et qu'il ne peut rien vous offrir de mieux.

Et je ne lui en voulait même pas. Parce que je savais qu'intérieurement, il n'y pouvait rien. Peut-être même que ça lui faisait du mal à lui-aussi que je me disais.

Si seulement je savais à l'époque à quel point j'avais tort.

C'était quatre ans avant le moment où je vous parle. Et le cercle vicieux était bouclé.

* * *

Voila le chapitre deux, toujours dans le ton du premier je l'espère. J'ai du mal à écrire cette histoire parce que je ne suis pas dans le bon état d'esprit. Evidemment que quand on est euphorique, écrire des horreurs tristes n'est pas notre tasse de thé. Mais je me suis forcée, donc j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Et il en rajouta une couche

Chapitre 3 : Et il en rajouta une couche

_Ou la prochaine fois, je resterais couché_

Une sorte de routine avait finie par s'installer. J'avais démissionné de mon poste à l'hôpital (incapable moralement et physiquement de m'y rendre) et passait donc mes journées à l'appartement à ressasser mon amour et mon dégoût.

Cela faisait donc quatre mois que Sherlock avait décidé que j'étais devenu baisable. Une journée type de la vie du Docteur John Watson se déroulait donc ainsi : Sherlock se lève, me réveille pour que je lui fasse le petit-déjeuné, prend son thé, me baise, part travailler sur une enquête, rentre le soir, me baise, va se coucher.

Mais heureusement pour moi, n'est-ce pas, il y avait parfois des variations. Par exemple, Sherlock se levait parfois après moi. Et je lui amenait le petit-déjeuné au lit. Parfois, il restait à l'appartement parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'enquêtes. Là, je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où il me baisait. Et parfois aussi, il venait se rouler en boule dans mon lit et me baisait jusqu'à l'épuisement (entre par là, _son _épuisement).

J'allais finir par craquer, je le sentais. Mais j'étais amoureux. De ce même amour qui fait qu'une femme battue reste avec son mari et qu'elle le défend. De cet amour auto-destructeur qui remplit jusqu'à chaque petit morceau de votre corps et vous empêche de penser à autre chose, de chercher une alternative à cette vie de merde.

Et puis un jour, sans prévenir, sans laisser d'indices sur son retour, Moriarty réapparut. Et mon dieu, ce qu'il avait dû minuter son coup ! Et tout s'était enchaîné. Mycroft, la journaliste, la pomme, tout. Et franchement, je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé là.

Parce que soudain, j'ai été en bas d'un immeuble, un téléphone collé à l'oreille, écoutant un détective consultant me dire des choses sans queue ni tête par rapport à son attitude des quatre derniers mois. Et là, l'ange noir de ma déchéance sauta. Je n'ai même pas regardé jusqu'au bout, vous savez ? Parce que ça fait partie de _ces choses-là_, taboues, qu'on ne regarde pas jusqu'au bout.

J'ai juste entendu le craquement des os sur la chaussée et le long gémissement d'agonie avant que je ne me précipite pour prendre un quelconque pouls que je ne trouva pas.

Et vous savez le pire ? Le pire, c'est que je n'étais même pas vraiment malheureux. Parce que Sherlock Holmes était mort, certes. Mais mon bourreau aussi. Et quand j'ai jeté la première poignée de terre sur le cercueil, j'ai recommencé à respirer. Et à vivre.

Je suis retourné à Baker Street, j'ai rangé les affaires de Sherlock dans le cagibi sous l'escalier qui mène à notre palier et j'ai loué sa chambre. Je me suis rapidement trouvé un aimable colocataire d'une vingtaine d'années, tout juste entré dans l'armée et que je ne voyais donc que durant ses jours de permission. Le bonheur.

Deux ans passèrent ainsi. Le souvenir douloureux de Sherlock s'estompait de ma mémoire pour ne plus laisser que la douce nostalgie de l'époque où nous étions si heureux tous les deux, tout au début. Mais mon amour persistait. Et je passais de longues heures à monologuer sur la tombe de Sherlock pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

J'avais perdu contact avec tout le monde. La seule personne à qui je parlais encore était Sarah, et encore, parler était un bien grand mot. J'étais remplaçant dans un cabinet privé, et touchait ainsi un solide salaire qui me permettait plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eut auparavant.

Sherlock a toujours été théâtrale. C'est pour ça, je pense, qu'il a tenu à revenir le jour de sa mort. J'étais assis dans mon fauteuil, lisant un traité de médecine très intéressant, en face de mon colocataire qui surfait sur internet. La sonnette retentit, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. Je me levais donc, intrigué qu'on vienne sonner chez nous si tard.

Lorsque j'ouvris le battant de bois et que je tombais sur le visage émacié de mon ex-colocataire, ma première réaction fut des plus étranges. Je refermais la porte avec calme sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, fermait les deux verrous qui bloquaient l'entrée et repartait m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil pour reprendre ma lecture.

- Qui était-ce ? me demanda Will .

- Une personne qui s'est trompé d'adresse, dis-je un peu trop fort pour être sûr que Sherlock m'entende.

J'entendis les pas s'éloigner de la porte puis un hurlement étranglé, indubitablement féminin, retentir sur le palier. Je me précipitais dehors pour relever une Mrs. Hudson au bord de l'évanouissement que je portais jusqu'à ses appartements. Je lui préparais un thé avant de la laisser pour retourner dans mon appartement, avec un regard noir pour Sherlock qui ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler. Je ne lui en laissait pas le temps et refermait la porte à double-tour.

Will haussa un sourcil dans ma direction et je lui répondis par un geste vague de la main. Il se désintéressa donc du palier pour retourner à son ordinateur. Ce fut le seul incident notable de cette journée et je n'entendit plus parler de Sherlock... jusqu'au lendemain. Ô ! joie.

Alors que j'accompagnai Will à la gare comme j'avais prit l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il repartait en mission, je reçu un premier SMS de Lestrade (à qui je n'avais plus parlé depuis deux bonnes années) me demandant de me rendre au commissariat. Je retournait donc à mon appartement sans donner suite au message.

J'y trouvais Lestrade, qui s'était sûrement douté que je ne viendrais pas, accompagné de Mycroft Holmes (double Ô ! joie) et de Sherlock Holmes (vous imaginez que je devais être au bord de l'extase).

- Bonjour John, commença Lestrade.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom Inspecteur.

- Oh bon sang, ne sois pas stupide John, intervint Sherlock.

- Vous aurais-je donné cette permission sans le savoir monsieur Holmes ?

- Écoutez Docteur Watson, je peux comprendre que vous en vouliez à mon frère de s'être fait passer pour mort mais...

- Mais rien du tout. En vertus de mes droits, je crois que je peux vous demander de sortir de chez moi puisque vous n'avez pas de mandat pour y être entré _sans permission _?

- John, reprit Sherlock.

- Vous, vous la fermez. Parce que je crains de ne pas me contrôler encore longtemps. Maintenant, sortez tous de chez moi.

Je sentais que je commençais à trembler. Un mélange de fureur, de chagrin et de peur. De panique même. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que Sherlock veuille encore se servir de moi comme défouloir. Lui que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer.

Alors que les trois hommes devant moi semblaient vouloir reprendre la parole, je n'entendit de leurs voix qu'un doux murmure. Des points noirs papillonnèrent devant mes yeux puis il y eut le choc. Et le noir.

* * *

Aha ! L'histoire prend un tournant décisif ! Vous vous demandez si ils vont souffrir, hein 8D ? Eh bien OUIIIII mille fois oui 8D Je me pose des questions, je pense faire une happy-end mais je ne suis pas sûre... convainquez-moi !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
